


Quick Thinking

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione as Bellatrix, Missing Scene, Polyjuice Potion, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione acts quickly, not even thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> For my Quick Fic challenge: Anonymous’ prompt: When Hermione was pretending to be Bellatrix.

He pulls her into an alley on the way to Gringotts. Hermione recognizes him immediately, and she feels a sense of panic and fear as she looks into Rodolphus Lestrange’s eyes.

“What are you doing here, Bella?” he demands, looking suspicious as if he knows there’s no reason why she’d be here.

Hermione acts quickly, not even thinking about it. She kisses him, thinking that should surely distract him. He stiffens when her lips press against his, but then he seems to just snap. He growls into the kiss, shoving her against the brick wall, and he’s wild as he bites her mouth, licking at her lips and taking control easily.

She’s never been kissed like this, and it’s making heat form in the pit of her stomach in a way that’s wrong, so very wrong, but she isn’t Hermione right now, is she? She’s Bellatrix Lestrange, who embraces wrong without a care. When he puts his hands under her arse and lifts her, she wraps her legs around his waist and moans.

That seems to set him off again because he shoves her robe up and pulls her knickers to the side before sliding two fingers inside her at once. If she’d been in her own body, that would have hurt, but they go into this body without trouble. She bites his lips, scratching his back through his robe, and he groans as he fucks her with his fingers.

If this is what sex can be like, Hermione isn’t sure why she’s waited so long to experience it. This is passionate and wild and desperate in a way that is almost consuming. When he pulls his robe open, she sees his cock and tries not to stare. It’s unlike the ones in photographs she’s seen in her research books. It’s almost angry, swollen and red with wetness coating the head. He growls again as he fucks into her with one thrust, capturing her gasp with his mouth.

They fuck hard, and there’s nothing loving or gentle about it. She’s rolling her hips, finding a position that sends pulses of excitement throughout her body, and he bites at her neck and squeezes her breasts with his free hand while the other hand cups her arse, his fingertips dragging across her hole teasingly. When he comes, he shoves himself deep, and she feels weird as it spills inside her.

He pulls out of her and lets her down, kneeling before her and licking at her, using his tongue and his fingers to bring her closer…closer…closer…and then she’s falling over the edge, shuddering as she comes and hits the back of her head against the brick wall. Her legs are shaky, and she can’t believe she’s just had sex…fucked…Rodolphus Lestrange in an alley. Even if her body is Bellatrix, Hermione knows better, and she’s shaking as she straightens her robes and pulls her knickers back into place, uncertain what he’s going to do and hoping the boys aren’t watching.

“You should hurry along, _Bella_ ,” Rodolphus drawls, licking her come from his fingers as he stares at her. He arches a brow and smirks. “You’re much more passionate than she’s ever been. I’d suggest being colder if you don’t want to get caught.”

Before she can say anything, he winks at her and Apparates out of the alley. Hermione collects herself and rushes away to find Harry and Ron looking for her. Schooling her expression, she thinks cold and frigid as she tries to become Bellatrix for the goblins.

End


End file.
